Mad Rythem
by LordZerooftheEnd
Summary: A worm fic I wrote up one day with the theme musical trump so far a side project featuring an oc. I wrote this to help overcome my writers block and knock the rust off, I hope you enjoy this!


**A/N: I felt bored as hell and suddenly my first Idea for a Worm Fic appears. A certain musical Trump that was the theme I used, please keep in mind the fact that this story stars an OC, I repeat it is an OC fic. I decided to make the power work like this. The powers shown or demonstrated are based on whatever music she hears. The powers used last until the song is finished or as far beyond that as until three minutes after it finishes playing.**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Bwahahaha. Now on with the show**

 **Enter stage left, birth of the musical trump**

I woke up one day and started hearing things, normally this would be worrisome however it was music I chalked it up to some guy or random street performer walking by.

That was the case until I remembered that I was nowhere near the boardwalk that day or the town square or wherever the hell street performers played.

That it was three A.M. and to top matters off I could not see anyone for blocks, so there was no source for the song. My mind went into overdrive.

Was I being mastered, I heard horror stories on PHO and from annually PRT public service broadcasts. About people hearing or seeing things that were not there and losing control of their actions all together.

So sue me I'm a bit of a cape geek or at least I always thought so, but I had the right to spend my free time however and wherever I wanted and that's besides the point.

I was shivering visibly, shaking like a leaf and sweating like someone who ran a marathon. Then the music stopped for a bit, I was just about to pretend it was all my imagination, when suddenly another song started up.

I felt confused as this song was from a familiar game. More specifically a well known horror game, then some memories surged back to me.

A few things suddenly clicked, first I had developed powers.

Second I recalled a white room with a strange woman.

Thirdly I felt briefly overwhelmed by migraine like surges of pain.

What happened and why can't I remember anything?

I looked down at my arm to see that yes everything was still where it should be and intact lucky me. Secondly a tattoo emblazoned with the number 53 was visible in red ink.

I had large fragments of my memories just gone. Like huge missing swathes of them, I forgot my name though I could recall my age, I could remember seemingly random and mundane things but most of the things I needed were gone.

My skin was much paler than I could recall and most of the people around me were starring , I quickly realized I was not home.

I could not recall as to how I got here.

And that as luck should have it I had not even a scrape of cloth covering my body.

That quickly explained why it was so cold. It was in the middle of January or maybe December and I was naked as the day I was born.

I needed help, directions, and other fun things like some damn clothes before I froze to death.

'Where the fuck am I?'

'Why is it so cold?'

"Can someone help me?!" I screamed my confusion almost palpable.

I felt happy to know that the others around me could now both see and hear the woman in front of them, and that the next gentleman who passed by offered me his coat.

Which I gladly accepted and thanked the man for, before heading out on my marry way.

I now had a coat, which was nicer though it didn't help the fact that it felt like it was maybe 25 degrees here.

I never considered my self all that lucky in the past, I mean I never had any truly amazing skills before, well asides from my ability to focus on tasks, and puzzle-solving but does that really count.

I was very confused. That was the order of the day, complete confusion and mayhem.

I now had a coat but what troubled me now was the fact that I had not so much as a single clue as to where in the world I was.

I suppose I lucked out in one regard most everyone around me spoke the same language.

So I planned quickly I needed to know who I was and where I ended up, the how I ended up here would be nice but incredibly unlikely at best.

TO BE CONTINUED?

A/N: I had taken a break attended to some family stuff and had my mouse break, so I hope that this makes up for my absences. I also apologize if this lacks my typical coherency that is shown in most my other stories this is probably my first fic starring an OC so if it's not great forgive me fr that, anyways I'm back and after a long unexpected break am back.


End file.
